Não Sou A Outra, Sou Sua Exmulher
by Cho-aiako
Summary: É possível a esposa se tornar a amante?   ...  Ela se amaldiçôo mentalmente por ter se entregue a ele novamente  ...    ...  Mas agora não era como antes, ela era a amante dele  ...   Um reencontro pode acordar um amor adormecido pelo tempo.  SasuHina


**Não Sou A Outra, Sou Sua Ex-Mulher.**

**Sinopse:**_É possível a esposa se tornar a amante?_

_[...] Ela se amaldiçôo mentalmente por ter se entregue a ele novamente [...]_

_[...] Mas agora não era como antes, ela era a amante dele [...]_

_Um reencontro pode acordar um amor adormecido pelo tempo._

_Shipper: SasuHina (Principal) GaaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen e NaruSaku._

**Prólogo –**

Sabe quando você conhece a pessoa perfeita pra você? Você o julga seu príncipe encantado e diz pra todo mundo que ele é seu namorado, a sua vida. Bem, comigo não foi bem assim. Eu conheci Uchiha Sasuke que se chegasse a ser um príncipe seria um príncipe desencantado.

Passei os piores dois anos de minha vida ao lado nele. Não culpo somente ele, tive a mesma porcentagem de culpa. Éramos jovens quando nos casaram, eu tinha somente 18 anos e ele 20. Sem duvidas não sabíamos o que um casal fazia.

Creio que nosso casamento não acabou por falta de amor, pelo menos não de minha parte, mas por falta de entendimento. Essa historia de 'os opostos se atraem' não faz sentido. Eu não tinha nada para concordar com Sasuke e não estou me referindo ao fato dele ser frio e inexpressivo e eu sensível e carinhosa. Pelo contrario. Isso nunca afetou em nada, porem eu e Sasuke nunca concordávamos com nada, tipo de comido, estilo de musicas, modo de se vestir.

Ele era mais maduro e gostava de algo mais clássico, enquanto eu optava por algo como heavy metal. Agora eu cresci e rock já não faz mais parte da minha vida. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, o fato é que eu Sasuke não demos certo e isso talvez tenha sido bom.

-essa é a Sr. Hyuuga, sua advogada – Uzumaki disse me tirando de meus devaneios.

-Sasuke? – não sabia se tinha falado alto de mais, sei que tamanha foi a minha surpresa ao ver que meu mais novo cliente era Uchiha Sasuke.

Falaram-me que eu seria advogada do maior empresário de Tókio, mas não imaginava que esse seria Sasuke. Havia visto em alguns jornais e capas de revistas que ele se tornará um empresário bem sucedido, mas não imaginei que este fosse o melhor de Tókio.

-Hyuuga Hinata? – ele disse tão surpreso quanto eu – você é advogada? Imaginei que iria herdar a empresa da família.

-e vou, mas meu pai, apesar da idade, continua liderando a empresa – Sasuke estava exatamente igual à antes, não havia envelhecido nada, nenhuma ruga, nenhuma olheira, nada de diferente – espera que eu faça 25 anos, até lá, serei advogada.

-vocês se conhecem? – Uzumaki perguntou o obvio – da onde?

-ela é minha ex-mulher, Naruto – Sasuke respondeu somente.

-o que? – Uzumaki se exaltou – você nunca me disse que já foi casado, antes da Sakura e ainda mais com uma mulher tão linda, nunca imaginei que tivesse tanta sorte Uchiha.

Então Sasuke tinha outra esposa? Tenho que admitir que isso mexeu comigo, mas talvez tenho sido somente por eu não ter me casado novamente, por medo de novas frustrações.

-obrigada pela parte que me toca – respondi e dei-lhe meu sorriso mais doce.

-Sasuke seu idiota, como você deixou isso escapar? – perguntou embasbacado, olhando pra Sasuke como se ele fosse a coisa mais burra do mundo.

-sente-se Hinata, esqueça o baka do seu lado – me sentei, sem deixar de fitá-lo, firme. Não gaguejava mais, não corava mais, nesses últimos cinco anos me tornei alguém diferente.

-bem Sr. Uchiha, esqueçamos o passado. Informaram-me que eu deveria te defender em um caso em que acusaram sua empresa de suborno. Não tenho duvidas de que você não fez nada do tipo, porém somente minha confiança em você não resolve nada, preciso de provas que comprovem que não fez nada do tipo.

-esse é o seu trabalho, afinal – ele disse na sua habitual frieza.

-não Sr. Uchiha, esse é o trabalho dos peritos ou do senhor se quiser provar sua inocência, o meu trabalho é provar sua inocência diante as provas em que você, Sr. Uchiha me entregar.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, ele não havia parado essa mania? – onde posso encontrar tal inocência?

-em documentos – eu respondi, me recostando na cadeira e cruzei as pernas, deixando parte de minhas coxas à mostra e senti o olhar do Uzumaki sobre elas, seria divertido brincar com ele – talvez devesse procurar nas pastas que contém os documentos assinados pelo tal cliente.

Meu celular tocou, eu não iria o atender, se não tivesse visto na tela que era Tenten, minha cunhada. Eu havia deixado Yuhiko sob os cuidados de Tenten e temi que algo tivesse acontecido com ele.

-com licença – eu me levantei e me encaminhei até a porta – Tenten, está tudo bem?

-**Hinata não houve nada grave, mas o nosso garotinho quebrou a perna –**_ela me disse calma do outro lado da linha._

-Como isso aconteceu? – eu me exaltei um pouco, afinal de contas, falávamos do meu filho.

**-não se preocupe Hinata, não foi nada de mais –**_ela tentou me acalmar –_**estamos no hospital de Konoha.**

-eu estou indo – desliguei o telefone e fui em direção a minha bolsa – desculpe senhores, mas tenho que ir, meu filho quebrou a perna e...

-seu filho? – vi a surpresa nos olhos de Sasuke.

-sim Sr. Uchiha, meu filho – O vi procurar alguma aliança em minha mão esquerda. Havia ele pensado que tinha me casado novamente? – tenham um bom dia, com licença.

**Continua... **


End file.
